Description: (Applicant's Description) The Glassware Facility is located on the ninth and tenth floors of the Biomedical Science Tower (BST) of the University of Pittsburgh, dedicated to the research of investigators. It services twenty-seven UPCI faculty members who have laboratories on the two floors. The Glassware Facility is managed by Kathleen Lloyd Forte, M.B.A., Manager of the UPCI's, Basic Research Division. Her duties in relation to the Glassware Facility consist of supervising the two glassware washers, solving any service problems that the glasswashers may have with in-house maintenance or outside vendors, and solving problems that the investigators may have with the Facility.